1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to panels for electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to faceplates for use with such panels. The disclosed concept further relates to electrical switching apparatus panels including such faceplates.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers are used, for example, in aircraft electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. Aircraft or subminiature circuit breakers, for instance, are typically relatively small to accommodate the relatively high-density layout of aircraft circuit breaker panels, which make circuit breakers for numerous circuits accessible to a user. Aircraft electrical systems can consist, for example, of hundreds of circuit breakers, each of which is used for a circuit protection function as well as a circuit disconnection function through a push-pull handle, toggle, or other actuatable mechanism.
The actuatable mechanism of such breakers typically extends through, and outward from, a planar faceplate of a panel. Due to the generally tight confines in which such circuit breaker panels are placed, such panels must commonly be mounted in positions in which such planar faceplates are disposed at angles which are oblique to the line of sight of an operator who would be monitoring and switching such handles or toggles.
There is thus room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus panels and faceplates therefore.